Science and Faith
by i'd sink us to swim
Summary: Severus has finally fought back and now all he has is her... his one true love. Throughout the story, Severus will learn that science is nothing compared to faith. Books and facts cannot compare to people and love. R&R Rated for suggestions of abuse. DISCONTINUED
1. You Won't Feel a Thing

_Written for Gamma Orionis and the Album to Story Challenge.  
>Album: Science and Faith by the Script<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**You Won't Feel a Thing**

He had to get out. How he had taken so many blows from this man still puzzled him…. He wanted to fight back, but what would that prove? He was nothing compared to the bulk that was his drunken father.

He sent a pleading and desperate look of forgiveness towards his mother before bolting toward the door. He needed to get out before he did anything rash.

Tobias suspected what was about to happen and made a mad jump in an attempt to grab onto his ungrateful son's arm but Severus brought his elbow back into the man's stomach, successfully stopping the attack. He flung the front door open wide and rushed out into the warm summer air.

He could hear his father recovering from the blow he had received and knew he had little time. He dashed towards the only place that gave him any of safety. Through the streets he ran, toward the meadow where they always met.

He reached his destination and collapsed in the grass. He stared out over the small pond, attempting to catch his breath.

Finally his heart and breath rates began to slow, leaving him immensely exhausted. Realizing that he couldn't go back to the house ever again, he crawled toward the tree he used to take shelter in as a child. This would be his shelter once again, if only for tonight.

With those last thoughts swirling in his head, along with pictures of a dancing and smiling redheaded girl, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep in which he was happy and safe and, most importantly, with _her_.

* * *

><p><em>This will be quickly finished. Please review. I hope to have the next chapter up real soon. <em>


	2. For the First Time

**Chapter 2**

**For the First Time**

She approached cautiously. What was he doing here?

Lily quietly knelt down on her knees beside him. In the dark of the tree hollow it was difficult to see, but it seemed as though the resting boy had a large bruise forming on the side of his pale face.

"Sev?" she questioned, barely above a whisper. She touched the darkening blemish lightly. The boy shot up in surprise. His eyes adjusted to light and he was able to see clearly that the person who had disturbed him was none other than the girl he had been dreaming of just moments before— Lily Evans.

She couldn't see him like this.

He wrenched away from her touch. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but she quickly masked it.

Mustering up all the courage he could, he turned to the green-eyed girl and sneered. "Go away."

"Wh-what? Sev?" Lily pleaded.

"I said go," he growled.

"What happened? Maybe I can help?"

"I don't need your help."

Lily frowned. "If you change your mind… I'm here."

Why did she have to make this so hard for him? "Please," he whispered. "Go," he said more forcefully.

"Okay," Lily sighed, sliding out the hole that was used as a door. "Goodbye Severus."

And she was gone. The happiness left with her. For the first time, he felt utterly alone.


	3. Nothing

**Chapter 3**

**Nothing **

He was back at Hogwarts. He'd rather take Black and Potter any day of the year than his father. He and Lily had not spoken since the incident but he was hoping that he could talk to her soon.

Severus happened to see his chance when the hall cleared after the Sorting. In a very Lily-like way, she immediately told her friends that she was off to the library.

She slipped out of the hall and Severus took the moment in which his own friends were distracted and made a beeline toward the exit. He followed her silently to the library and through to an undetectable corner where the redhead had chosen to read.

"Lily," she looked up but said nothing.

"Lily, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this was a little tough. It seemed the way to end it, so... SORRY!<br>Thanks for reading, please review..._


End file.
